The invention is generally directed to a multiple interchangeable carrier attachment system and, in particular, to a system in which a series of attachments denoting a name, nickname, date, product identification, name/number combination or other identifying material are interchangeably secured to the carrier for trading attachments with others.
Generally, there is a need for a product to provide a bonding experience through trading and collecting. While particularly suitable for children and teenagers, the system is appropriate for people of any age. Currently, teenagers and children frequently buy items such as key chains, necklaces, pencils, signs and the like with their names on them. However, these items are generally retained by them for their personal use. There is a need for children to be able to collect identifying items with their friends' and relations' names in addition to their own, providing them with the opportunity to bond with their friends and acquaintances, to support causes, institutions and products, as well as to collect different attachments. In the past, each of these items have been generally created as single-purpose devices secured to a single carrier. Examples of these include key chains with a child's name, pens with beads spelling someone's name, a school name, a sports team's name, or lucky numbers or the like. However, there is a need for a carrier, such as a pen, necklace, bracelet, earrings, ring, clothing or accessory items like key chains, handbags, belts, hair clips, with attachments which are interchangeably removable from the carrier, so that the owner of one carrier can exchange attachments special to them with friends or acquaintances.